


Assassin's Unexpected Visitor

by Hydena_Fraudstier



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydena_Fraudstier/pseuds/Hydena_Fraudstier
Summary: You woke up in somewhere else other than your bed, to your horror. You are no longer in your bed room or most likely, your universe. you thought seeing people wearing white and black red robes are extremely weird, but you have no idea how weird they saw a girl with weird yet simple clothings with strange "weapons" that could fit in their small pockets.





	1. Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I think this type of story has been written somewhere out there, but i couldn't hold it in my brain any longer. I HAVE to write it down. Im a slow writer and sometimes and most of the time busy with some work. So this story might be updating very, very slow. Or just untouched like my other stories since i have sooo many new stories to write in my head.

**H e a d a c h e**

That's all you could remember, it felt like as if there was somebody hammering your head with a sledgehammer. It definitely 100% hurts, but as your consciousness slowly comes back. You felt hard smelly grass covered your body and face. It was slightly comfortable but oddly warm and cold at the same time. Did you somehow fell into a stack of hay? You slowly sat up and rolled over to your stomach and pushed away a few strands of hay from your face. Oh would you look at that, you **did** somehow fell into a pile of hay.

 

You looked around, it was night time. You felt a small gush of cold wind blew into your face, it felt fresh. It didn't felt like you opened your front window and breathed in a puff full of smoke from cars driving by. It felt oddly too fresh for you. You slowly crawled out from the bundle of hay, without knowing so you fell face first into the ground below you before rolling onto your back with a soft thud.

" god... damn it.. what the hell... " You looked up and saw a wooden cart, you assumed that you were inside the cart filled with hay. " a cart?.... since when did they use this?.."

 

You knew somewhere out there in the vast opened world, were still using old methods of farming and what nots. Like old farmers trying to keep their tradition or something. You stood up and brushed away any remaining hay that tangled within your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You rubbed your eyes and looked around, there behind you, you saw a decent big house. You saw no light in it though, you saw no wires or cables that connected anything at all. Maybe this is a village house.

" Shit where's my phone.. " You grope around your body to check your phone and surprisingly it was in your back pocket along with your ear phones. You turned it on and there were signals around, " Piss and brains, seriously?? " You sigh " Reasons why you hate going to school trips to visit villages and farm lands. There were no signal or internet your phone could connect to.

 

You looked around once more before you decided to move around the house to the front door, as you went you saw the surroundings of the house were kinda like what you saw in your history book. Trees were everywhere, dirt roads, lamps that were fueled with oil and lit up with a small flame in the inside hanged on semi-tall pole nearby their door step. You told your self, hey this is kinda cool. But at the same time you were wondering where the hell are you.

 

You looked up at the house, it was quite. It felt as if it was empty. Out of curiosity, you pulled out your phone and turned on the flash light. You decided to go in and looked around for you self. If there were anybody in this house. Maybe, just maybe you could ask them where are you or ask them for help to bring you home to your city. As you reach to the door, you found out that the door has no door knobs but, a handle. " what...i..this.." You got your self even more confused. Why the hell this door didn't have any door knobs?

You gently pushed it and entered the house with your phone's flashlight turned around, you looked around the entrance and boy, it looked so old fashioned. You entered and closed the door  behind you gently.

 

" omg i couldn't believe im breaking into a house... what the actual fuck  am i doing?? " It's not really your **first time** breaking into someone's house. You did it plenty of times to be honest.

 

=======================================================================================================================

 

" So you're saying this so called "artifact" that the Templar were rumored about, is a device so powerful and dangerous yet very useful to communicate with each other even though one of us are at the other side of the globe? " A blonde, blue eyed man said while he sat down by the long wooden table where other several men stood.

 

" Yes, this so called device i picked up from yesterday's mission enable us to communicate with each other even though we are very far from each other. But it requires each of us having one in our hand. But right now there is only one, only **one** exists." A man with a scar on his lips explained, he was standing with arms folded and eyes piercing towards the blonde man. " The templar so told that the device actually fell from the sky and was found by a group of passerby. The templar experimented on it a few times, the only way to use the device. There is a small button hidden on it, we have to press it then the device will light up "

He started stalking around the table as he explained about this device the templar had found not too long ago. " Then there will be a code that we need to decipher in order to access this device, a puzzle that we need t-"

 

He then was interrupted by a soft clicking noise from down stairs, as if somebody came in through the main door. All men went silent and looked at the stair case that lead them down stairs. A man with tied up hair nodded to a darker skinned guy, who was slightly taller and broader than the rest. He stood up and silently walked down stairs to check on whats that noise.

 

=======================================================================================================================

You held your phone tightly in your grip, scanning around your surroundings. " this is kinda.. nice.. what kind of farmer would decorate their house like this?.. heh..probs they are ritch af" You whispered to your self, as you looked around. Then you heard a click behind you, " Stay where you are and tell me who are you and why are you here " You stood still, you told your self you fucked up big time.

 

" i-im.. here to find some help...i-i thought th-e house was empty so i decided to.. y-ya know.. take shelter for the n-ight " You didn't dare to move at all but when you turned around you saw a gun pointed at you. You yelp then you ducked out of instinct and a loud bang erupted through out the house.

 


	2. Run and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost got shot in the face, you tried to run and hide in the house. Sadly luck isn't on your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im back from the dead for this story, sorry if i left this too long.

After you heard the loud bang from the gun that almost shot your face off, you screamed and ran off up stairs. Almost tripping on your own feet, you heart was hammering against your rib cage. As though it was trying to burst out from it's confinement. **" Hey !!.. "** The mysterious man with the ponytail, put his gun back into it's holster before running for you up the stairs. Loud footsteps right behind, and soon you heard other voices behind him. There were more of them in the house, you're dead. You thought.

 

You turned a corner and ran straight into a room down the long carpeted hallway, dark and the only light source came from the windows even though it was night outside. You turned your head around to look at your chaser, he was right behind you. As you reach the door, as soon as you stepped foot in the room. You slammed the door behind you, followed by a small thud right outside. You turned the odd looking hinge right beneath the handle of the door, like an old lock. **" Shit.. "** you cursed underneath your heavy breathing. You heard more steps outside, then the door banging. The forced rattled the hinges of the door, especially the lock.

 

You looked around frantically searching for a spot to hide or better, run. The room as dark, you could hardly see anything but a silhouette of a cupboard. You opened it and it was filled with odd looking clothings, a white overused shirt and some black leathery pants. Neatly hanged inside, you couldn't care less as you jumped and pushed your self into the cupboard. Thanks to the lord that your body somehow fit into this small wooden cupboard, and you pray that the shelf you were sitting on wouldn't break underneath your weight. You huddled up against the folded clothes and you hid your body among the hanged ones. It smelled like sweat and an aroma you couldn't identify, probably some kind of shitty soap. After you closed the cupboard, the banging from the door increases. Before the hinges of the door broke loose, the door swan open with a loud thud as it hit the wall.

 

**" Where is he? "** A dark tall man, somewhat bigger than the others. Voice as rough as it could be yet gentle, as if English wasn't his native tongue. **" He went in here, he should be in here somewhere..".** You peered through the small opening between the cupboard's doors, there were 4 men. They looked around the whole room, searching for you. You couldn't help but chuckled that, they called you a he. Since you were a kid, people would think you're a boy. You once was arrested for going into the women's bathroom, all because they thought you were a guy. Being a tomboy is a curse and a blessing. And you liked it.

 

You opened your phone and to check if there's any signal, none. Where the hell were you? You're in the open, not in a cave or deep in the forest. You scrolled to open your stats, but as soon as you saw a dark figure looming in front of the closet. You backed away, deeper into the nest of clothes. While you were backing away, you accidentally pressed something on your phone. Your phone played...

**" RICARDO MILOS " meme.**

 

 

You cursed underneath your breath repeatedly, trying to stop the god damn song and the half naked man dancing on the screen of your phone. Everybody turned their attention to the cupboard where the song came from. Then the cupboard opened, you saw the ponytailed man staring down on you. You body nestled deep in the nest of the clothes, you smiled at him before you attempted to dash through him. He caught one of your legs, you fell onto the wooden floor with a loud thud face first. Your head spun and your face pulsed, slowly turning red from the impact. Still, you fought flailed your limbs around as he grab a hold of you. **" You're.. not going any..where.. "** He grunted, as you fought more and more. Your arms burned from all of the movement to escape, you sigh in defeat and accept your faith. You're probably would be dead by tomorrow morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best for this chapter, huhu. Hope yall enjoy it as much i enjoyed putting ricardo in this. Tell me if anything is abit wrong or yall want me to continue this.


End file.
